Across the Universe
by shan14
Summary: Mike returns home.


It was late afternoon by the time he made it to the hill.

She was curled up in the grass, blonde hair a little longer and tied back in a loose ponytail, rippling slowly in the bitter wind. Spreading out in front of her the wide expanse of ocean moved slowly, greyish rolls of blue rising and falling lazily as far as the eye could see.

"You got my message?"

She didn't turn towards him, rather watched the two young children frolicking amongst the long grass metres away. They ducked and dodged around each other, excited squeals floating up to mingle with the sea air swirling above the two adults.

The baby in her arms sneezed lightly and she glanced down, pulling the warm blanket tighter round the infant's body.

She looked older – much older than when she'd said goodbye all those years before. He supposed both his friends had changed over time, marriage and children forming their new lives.

He sat down amongst the grass, distance enough that she could avoid his gaze sufficiently, but able to see the tired lines round her eyes, the downcast smile she was desperately clinging to.

"Madison" she introduced, raising the arms holding the snuffling baby towards him. He smiled as two wide blues gazed up, _her father's eyes _he acknowledged. An unfamiliar flutter spread through his chest at the thought, the sight of the small children and their mother awakening feeling's he hadn't allowed in years as well as a new one – he was alone, and ageing.

"James, Anna come here" she called down the hill, reminding him of a time when she had ordered them around in the same, no nonsense manner.

The dark headed youngsters stopped their movements, staring at their mother and the man seated next to her.

By the time their small hands and feet had clambered up the hill he'd stopped the frenzy of emotion racing though him, well enough now to smile as the little girl leaned against her mothers knee, delicate features reminding him of a china doll.

He marvelled a second at how fragile they looked, their innocence untainted by the horrors he had seen throughout a lifetime. Anna was fussing over her baby sister, helping her mother to brush the tuffs of blonde from the infants' forehead as she prepared a bottle. James was standing stoically behind her shoulder, taking in the new man invading their family time.

He almost chuckled at the sight, perfect silhouette of the child's father.

"This is my friend" introduced Kate, surprising him at the ease in which friend slipped from her lips, warming a part he hadn't known was void till he'd seen her once more.

Now Anna gazed at him too, scowling as Kate smiled gently, silent apology not missed. He shrugged lightly in understanding, he too having a hard time accepting the new little people in her life.

"When's dad coming home?" asked James suddenly and he could have sworn her breath caught a moment, eyes flickering in pain as she answered the question fluidly.

"James you know the answer"

The stern tone of voice surprised him, obviously not affecting the children who remained still.

Little Anna, the most welcoming of the three, slowly crawled towards him, white sun dress stained by the grass and mud she'd been rolling in before.

She pointed a chubby finger towards the sky, settling her body between the adults and sticking her legs out in front, feet barely reaching past his thigh.

Above her the first stars of night were beginning to twinkle dully as the sun set across the water, bright hues dancing across the waves.

He watched in raptures as she hit both feet together absently, drawing his attention from the sky she pointed to above.

"Daddy said the stars say hello" she called softly, words dancing like song lyrics from her small mouth.

He blinked slowly, not understanding the reference as Kate laid a gentle hand upon her daughters shoulder, squeezing the bare, pale skin.

She turned towards him and he awaited an explanation, pausing as none was offered; the moment lost within the folds of a family he was no longer a part of.

"James, Anna" announced Kate suddenly, startling all four occupants of the hill.

Without speaking the children rose, small feet skipping gaily towards the car, racing to see who could reach it first.

It amazed him that amongst all the hurt of the past few months that they still had the will to laugh, the strength to brush off what was missing and instead await the day when their family was whole once more.

His heart tugged against his mind as he pondered whether one day he'd have that himself – have a family.

He felt his gaze linger over her figure a moment, blinking rapidly to let go of the thought.

_You missed that chance buddy _he acknowledged bitterly, James' cries for his mother to hurry breaking the trance he walked in.

"So you'll tell the crew?" she asked finally, the reason for her calling upon him.

He smiled slowly, he'd tell them, and he'd pretend that it didn't sting him to see the reunion of the people that years ago had spread away.

It amused him that it had taken the near death of on of their to bring them together once more and as he fell into step beside her his knee ached, reminding him of times long since passed with his men.

"Yeah" he breathed out slowly.

He turned his head quickly as her step faltered, unsaid words plaguing her mind.

"He's back soon, right?" he asked instead, not allowing her the chance to bridge the gap of what could have been.

She nodded slowly in response, blinking away the unwanted tears that arose at the thought of seeing her man soon.

_God she'd missed his smile; his warmth. _

"Think he'll take a shore position now?" he pondered, glancing over at her small frame by his shoulder; Madison balanced naturally in her arms as her head ducked, avoiding his gaze.

She shrugged slowly, laughing to ease the desperate hope she held for the truth.

She left the comment unanswered.

---

"Mama"

Kate glanced down as Anna tugged harshly on her jeans, the child's light dress already stained with juice.

"I can't see" complained James at the same time, clinging to her side in the hopes of pulling himself up.

Surrounding them a flurry of bustled, each just as anxious as the small family

"Mama!"

She leant down as far as she could; balancing a grizzling Madison on her hip to listen to Anna's excited cries.

"Your friends here!" she bounced excitedly, small fingers pointing at the man standing a few metres behind, smile playing at his lips.

"You came" she whispered slowly, opening both arms as he walked towards her, gladly returning the gesture.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Kate" he nodded, pulling back from her tight embrace and leaning down to the kid's height, watching Anna shuffle back shyly and James eye him, the smallest smile cracking the four year olds face as he held out his hand to shake.

"Name Pete" he introduced, hoping to bridge the gap left behind last time he'd met the family.

Kate held her breathe as her little boy paused a moment, hand clenching as his mind clicked away, frown perfectly reminiscent of his father.

"James Flynn" nodded the little boy finally, shaking Pete's hand with the certainty of his father. Buffer couldn't help but grin, watching his old captains children busy themselves with the task of watching the airport door, tension building as family and friends held half a breathe.

He nudged Kate's shoulder gently, gesturing behind them but keeping his gaze trained ahead, smiling as she gasped in surprise.

"They came" she breathed out slowly.

Spread before her where her own friends a family, the crew of the ship that her husband had captained for three long years before they'd all gone their separate ways, themselves down to Sydney, the others balanced between shore and land, some staying together whilst others spread apart.

For some time they'd kept in touch but the strains of the job had meant that the last two years had been the odd email, an occasional phone call when they remembered a birthday.

She wasn't even sure they had known when Mike had gotten the call up for over seas, only that when she'd been told he'd been injured, and later he'd be returning home fine save for a few scratches, the only people she'd wanted to share him with had been the 10 or 11 people that had marked her life aboard the Hammersley – her family.

In a moment she was wrapped in the arms of Nikki, her growing bump now visible as ET grinned by her side, mid way through conversation with and excited Swain and Charge.

She smiled and waved to Spider and his girl, Bomber and RO grinned at her enthusiastically and gesturing that they'd catch up once the commotion was over.

She almost chocked on tears and laughter as Chefo popped up by her side, grabbing her round the waist for a tight bear hug.

"You all came" she breathed out finally, tears now streaming down her face as Anna pressed herself to the back of her leg and James stared wide eyed and excited round at all the people.

"Of course we came" smiled Nikki, her own tears forming as each member of the group nodded in agreement.

"Thankyou…"

"Daddy!"

A loud gasp filled the room before a flurry of screams and legs went flying, the doors opening wide as the first of the men came through the door, seeing their family for the first time in what felt like years.

Kate felt her chest tighten as she lost sight of Anna and James, the small children flying through the crowd. Somewhere between the yells of the crowd and being bumped between the people she felt her heart settle, the knowledge that they'd fine their father, no matter how thick the people, filling her senses.

Her soul focus now sought him out, eyes scanning through the people as Madison shuffled in annoyance against her, barely registering as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she gasped, the sound muffled as she crashed into a strong, warm chest – his chest.

Anna and James were hanging from his arms, burying their heads into his neck but for a moment she forgot the three children they shared, the hundreds others that were feeling just as she did at that very moment; that no one else existed save for her and Mike.

"You're here"

She barely heard the words as he dropped the children lightly, crushing her against him and bringing his own head to rest by hers, kissing her check, and her nose before finally capturing her lips, grinning as she sighed lovingly against him, surrendering to his embrace.

"I love you" she whispered, tangling her hands in his hair as he squeezed her tight, laughing as she giggled helplessly, giddy with the joy of being held by him once more.

"I love you, more than anything" he whispered in return, stopping suddenly to throw Anna and James into his arms once more, little Madison held tightly between her parents.

"And you, and you, and you" he laughed loudly, kissing each child's head and breathing in their scent.

He'd missed his family, god he'd missed the more than anything and everything on earth, and holding them now, suddenly in his arms once more; he resolved to never let them go again.

"Turn around" she breathed against his cheek and he flashed her a grin, the kind that made her knees weak and heart flutter and her everyday worth it just to have him by her side.

He giggled as his eyes flew round as saucers, grin forming as the crew all waved and whistled in excitement, Nav suddenly rushing forwards to embrace him, setting off a chain of hugs and handshakes and kisses and welcomes.

To Mike and Kate it felt that no time had passed since the friends had gone their separate ways, they were still the people that they'd shared a cabin with, or boarded vessels with, navigated round islands and ocean reefs and laughed with as they fished off the Hammersley's side.

"Right" called Buffer loudly, capturing their attention.

He grinned at Kate, heart not once skipping in longing as Mike wrapped an arm round her side.

"Everyone at Swaino' place for a beer" he called and a loud cheer of agreement spread through the group.

Mike laughed along as they all made their way from the airport, the fear of returning home after months away slightly abated as Anna tugged gently at his pants.

He leant down; drawing her up in his safe arms and sighing, overwhelmed as she snuggled against him, soft breathe warming his heart.

"Daddy the stars said hello" she whispered softly, eyes fluttering closed in her fathers embrace.

He felt his chest heave as he tried to stop the tears already pooling to spill down his weathered cheeks, unable to keep the emotion from his voice as he whispered adoringly to her.

"Did they love?"

He thought of the time spent lying in his bunk, the last picture he owned of his family held firmly within his grasp, tight against his chest.

He'd glanced up at the stars before sleep each night, the same stars that covered his wife and children in safety across the ocean, and prayed for the day that he'd be with them once more.

He smiled softly as Kate leant against his arm, his family spread out around him.

Somewhere across the universe the stars had answered his pray.


End file.
